legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Legends of the Hidden Temple episodes
This is a list of all the episodes of the Nickelodeon game show ''Legends of the Hidden Temple ''lasting from September 11, 1993 to December 29, 1995. Season 1 (1993) #Galileo's Cannonball - September 11, 1993 #Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand - September 11, 1993 #John Henry's Lost Hammer - September 11, 1993 #The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan - September 11, 1993 #Elizabeth I's Golden Ship - September 17, 1993 #John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine - September 17, 1993 #The Helmet of Genghis Khan- September 18, 1993 #The Keys to the Alhambra - September 18, 1993 #The Pendant of Kamehameha - September 24, 1993 #The Star of Sultan Saladin - September 24, 1993 #The Trojan Horseshoe - September 25, 1993 #Henry VIII's Great Seal - September 25, 1993 #The Lost Logbooks of Magellan - October 1, 1993 #The Lucky Pig of Amelia Earhart - October 1, 1993 #The Moccasins of Geronimo - October 2, 1993 #Blackbeard's Treasure Map - October 2, 1993 #Ponce de Leon and the Lost Fountain of Youth - October 8, 1993 #The Golden Cup of Belshazzar - October 8, 1993 #The Oracle Bowl of Delphi - October 9, 1993 #The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci - October 9, 1993 #The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte - October 15, 1993 #The Golden Chains of Zenobia - October 15, 1993 #The Belly Button of Buddha - October 16, 1993 #The Stolen Arm of Shiva - October 16, 1993 #The Stone Marker of Leif Ericson - October 22, 1993 #The Helmet of Joan of Arc - October 22, 1993 #The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary - October 23, 1993 #The Mask of Shaka Zulu - October 23, 1993 #The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa - October 29, 1993 #The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal - October 29, 1993 #Alexander and the Gordian Knot - October 30, 1993 #King Tut's Cobra Staff - October 30, 1993 #The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl - November 5, 1993 #The Codebook of Mata Hari - November 5, 1993 #Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat - November 6, 1993 #Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder - November 6, 1993 #Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress - November 12, 1993 #The Collar of Davy Crockett - November 12, 1993 #The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra - November 13, 1993 #The Treasure of Anne Bonny - November 13, 1993 Season 2 (1994) #The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy - June 6, 1994 #The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba - June 7, 1994 #The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny - June 8, 1994 #The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief - June 9, 1994 #The Diary of Dr. Livingstone - June 13, 1994 #The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith - June 14, 1994 #The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman - June 15, 1994 #The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King - June 16, 1994 #The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora - June 20, 1994 #The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed - June 21, 1994 #The Stone Head of the Evil King - June 22, 1994 #The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata - June 23, 1994 #The Lucky Medallion of Atocha - June 27, 1994 #The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin - June 28, 1994 #The Lucky Pillow of Annie Taylor - June 29, 1994 #The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox - June 30, 1994 #The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade - July 4, 1994 #The Missing Eye of David - July 5, 1994 #The Very Tall Turban of Ahmed Baba - July 6, 1994 #The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma - July 7, 1994 #The Lost Lion Tail of Little John - July 11, 1994 #The Plumed Headdress of Cosarara - July 12, 1994 #The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman - July 13, 1994 #The Crown of Queen Nzinga - July 14, 1994 #The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask - July 18, 1994 #The Shriveled Hand of Efoua - July 19, 1994 #The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon - July 20, 1994 #The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun - July 21, 1994 #The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley - July 25, 1994 #The Silk Sash of Mulan - July 26, 1994 #The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid - July 27, 1994 #The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale - July 28, 1994 #The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici - August 1, 1994 #The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan - August 2, 1994 #The Milk Bucket of Freydis - August 3, 1994 #The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh - August 4, 1994 #The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus - August 8, 1994 #The Broken Wing of Icarus - August 9, 1994 #The Bonnet of Dolley Madison - August 10, 1994 #The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl - August 11, 1994 Season 3 (1995) #The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack - December 4, 1995 #The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror - December 4, 1995 #The War Fan of the 47 Ronin - December 5, 1995 #The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain - December 5, 1995 #The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta - December 6, 1995 #The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea - December 6, 1995 #The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen - December 7, 1995 #The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean - December 7, 1995 #The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro - December 8, 1995 #The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson - December 8, 1995 #The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith - December 11, 1995 #The Marble Armrest of Xerxes - December 11, 1995 #The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass - December 12, 1995 #The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard - December 12, 1995 #The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain - December 13, 1995 #The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce - December 13, 1995 #The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible - December 14, 1995 #The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley - December 14, 1995 #The Dried Apple Half of William Tell - December 15, 1995 #The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein - December 15, 1995 #The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland - December 18, 1995 #The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea - December 18, 1995 #The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain - December 19, 1995 #The Enormous Feather of the Me Linh - December 19, 1995 #The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu - December 20, 1995 #The Broken Trident of Poseidon - December 20, 1995 #The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis the First - December 21, 1995 #The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak - December 21, 1995 #The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen - December 22, 1995 #The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King - December 22, 1995 #The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb - December 25, 1995 #The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud - December 25, 1995 #The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior - December 26, 1995 #The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd - December 26, 1995 #The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas - December 27, 1995 #The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth - December 27, 1995 #The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza - December 28, 1995 #The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie - December 28, 1995 #The Ruby Earring of Benzibab - December 29, 1995 #The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great - December 29, 1995 YouTube Specials #The Lucky Sword of Axel Stone - March 21, 2009 #The Missing Calendar of the Mayans - August 3, 2013 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4